parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scootaloo in Wonderland
SuperWhyMovies, Luke18 and WilliamLaster's Movies-spoof of 1951 Disney film "Alice in Wonderland." Cast *Alice - Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Alice's Sister - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dinah - Tank (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The White Rabbit - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan (1953)) *The Doorknob - The Genie (Aladdin) *The Dodo - Master Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Donald & Douglas (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) *The Walrus and the Carpenter - Sulley & Mike (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) *Bill the Lizard - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *The Rose - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *The Flowers - Disney Princesses *The Caterpillar - Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *The Butterfly - Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *The Bird in the Tree - Donald Duck (Disney) *The Cheshire Cat - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) *The Mad Hatter - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The March Hare - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Dormouse - Zipper (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Card Painters - Winnie the Pooh, Rabbit and Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Queen of Hearts - The Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1938)) *The King of Hearts - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) Scenes *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 1 - Opening Credits *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 2 - Scootaloo is Getting Board/"In a World on My Own" *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 3 - The Run of the Smee/"I'm Late!" *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 4 - Scootaloo Meets the Genie/A Bottle on the Table *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 5 - The Arrival of Scootaloo/"The Caucus Race" *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 6 - Scootaloo Meets Donald & Douglas/"How D'Ya do and Shake Buffers?" *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 7 - The Big Blue Monster and One Green Eyed Monster *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 8 - The Old Father William *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 9 - A Shadowman with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 10 - Scootaloo Meets the Disney Princesses/"All in the Golden Afternoon" *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 11 - Scootaloo Meets Thrax/How Doth the Little Crocodile *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 12 - More Ups & Downs for Scootaloo *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 13 - Scootaloo Meets the Cheshire Man-Cub/"Twas Brilling" *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1: "The Unbirthday Song") *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: Mr. Smee Arrives Again) *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 16 - Scootaloo Saw the Tulgey Wood *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 17 - Scootaloo Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Old Hag the Queen of Hearts/"Who's Been Painting My Roses Red?" *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 19 - The Cheshire Man-Cub Appears Yet Again *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 20 - Scootaloo's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 21 - Scootaloo's Flight/Final Battle *Scootaloo in Wonderland - Part 22 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Luke18 Category:WilliamLaster Category:Luke18 and WilliamLaster Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof